Heaven
by Hyuuga-Megumi
Summary: Sentimientos expresados en una nota final... siempre he querido estar a tu lado Nejiniisan... incluso en los cielos [NejiHina]


Heaven (NejiHina)

**Hola de nuevo! Esta vez pienso dedicar este mini fic xDD a Kitsune-Megamisama y tambien felicitarla por su nuevo fic "Entre espejos rotos" y espero que no se olvide de su otro fic que tambien es buenísimo "Hansoku: la forja de un nuevo futuro" bueno, y si me preguntan la pareja de esos fics es NejiHina, por lo que se los recomiendo a aquellos que les agrade la pareja -**

**Disclaimer: Ni Neji, ni Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen… son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…-.-U pero bueno… - empecemos con mi fic!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sola. Desde que te fuiste de mi lado, todos los días de mi vida se pueden identificar con aquella palabra. Cada día me atormento con todas las cosas que pensé y no hice y todo lo que ocurrió por mi causa y no evite… tanto tiempo desperdiciado en débiles acciones y palabras de mi parte… todas las atenciones especiales que te brindé y tu solo fuiste capaz de interpretarlas como parte de mi personalidad…nunca pensaste más que eso… nunca imaginaste que tu perdida ocasionaría tal vacío en mi corazón… y fue porque sin darme cuenta… te empecé a amar… de la forma más patética que conozco… pero amor…finalmente un amor sincero… tan sincero como prohibido por las cadenas que atan nuestra familia hacia un futuro donde tu y yo no existimos juntos.

Hace unos días, antes de tu partida, recuerdo que te hice una promesa… yo, Hyuuga Hinata, me haría más fuerte y no cambiaría ante nada ni nadie…que cualquier suceso dentro o fuera del Clan no me afectaría… esa fue mi promesa, pero tambien te hice una mucho antes de esa… y fue la de no dejarte solo, estuvieras donde estuvieras… vivo o muerto…

Antes de dejarme sola… pude probar tus labios… dulces, fue lo único que pensé en ese entonces… pero no fue lo único que probé… nunca más olvidaría ese sentimiento de ser correspondida, en especial por ti… mi Neji-niisan… la persona que menos esperaba cuando era pequeña… la persona que estuvo a mi lado cuando Naruto-kun me rechazó, la persona que siempre me apoyó, siempre estuviste a mi lado sin darme cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi… fue mi propia torpeza la que me hizo ciega… ciega a tus ojos, a tu compañía… a tu amor desinteresado hacia mi… e incluso a mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti… de verdad te amo, Hyuuga Neji… y no me retracto de ello… dejaría al clan atrás… incluso mi vida… por estar contigo en los cielos sin nada mas que amarnos eternamente… como debimos hacerlo si no fuera por el poco tiempo que me dejo el destino para darme cuenta de este amor… doloroso y cruel…

No puedo esperar la hora de estar contigo… de sentir tus labios y los míos juntos… otra vez, como aquella noche donde me dijiste adiós… para siempre…la noche que me destrozó, la noche que me hizo tomar esta decisión… Solo por ti y por mi… por nosotros… por nuestra libertad… y más importante, por nuestro amor, Neji-niisan… solo por aquello… dejo mi pasado, presente y futuro…mi vida.

_Volaremos hasta lo más alto, engañaremos al destino solo para que nos deje amarnos como ahora… como en viejos tiempos y en lo que resta de nosotros mismos…_

_Final… _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanabi arrugó furiosa aquel papel…es más, ella ya no estaba segura si era enojo o tristeza… acto seguido arrojó aquel papel al suelo… la joven ojiblanca se sentía muy dolida por aquella última nota, y a la ves furiosa por tal manera de despedida… ella nunca se lo esperó de su Onee-san…aquellos sentimientos expresados en la nota… la tenían perturbada ya que no podría sacarse esas palabras de su cabeza… nunca más…

La chica giró su cabeza en dirección hacia el suelo y lo único que se pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos fue la imagen de una chica tumbada en el suelo de su dormitorio… pálida, carente de vida… con profundas heridas en sus muñecas ensangrentadas, con un kunai firmemente apretado en su mano derecha…eso si… lo que Hanabi ignora es que la joven Hyuuga Hinata mostraba una tímida sonrisa en su pálida cara… una sonrisa segura, sin miedo…segura de ser libre…finalmente libre…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno… realmente me quedó corto - espero que no este realmente indecente… ya que no quería alargarlo tanto oo… ah! Lo que se leyó al principio fue lo último que escribió Hinata… y Gomen, si es que no quedó claro -- les agradecería si dejaran Reviews! -**


End file.
